ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonight's Knight
Tonight's Knight is the seventeenth episode altogether and is the forth episode of the second season. Synopsis Brendan meets a Dragon. The Episode Some off-screen Forever Knight: It’s terrible! The dragon, for 1000 years, has escaped! A thousand years ago! We fought this mighty beast, forever knights fighting dragon. millions of forever knights were killed! Dragon is shown breathing fire onto the knights. But in the end, we trapped it. Forever Knights trapping the dragon. Now we need you to trap it again. Brendan: Umm… OKAY! THEME SONG Galapagus: So where is the dragon? Brendan: I have no idea… But let’s look for it anyway! Roy: Ugh… I can’t believe this… Brendan: What? Roy: The fact you’re going to look for something we haven’t even heard of until now! Galapagus: Relax, Brendan has it under control! Roy: Relax? How can I relax when there’s a Dragon somewhere around this city! Brendan: Is that it? to a Dragon. Roy: Well, duh! It’s a Dragon! punches the Modelatrix, and turns into a new alien called an Appoplexian. Rage Tiger: RAGE TIGER! '''picks up Galapagus. Galapagus: BRENDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Rage Tiger: to the Dragon. '''LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING RANDOM DRAGON FROM OUTTA NOWHERE, YOUR GONNA TASTE THE POWER OF RAGE TIGER! '''Galapagus: PUT ME DOWN! Rage Tiger: Galapagus at the dragon. Galapagus: What was that for? Rage Tiger: '''YOU WANNA FIGHT ME GALAPAGUS? Galapagus up.' LET’S GO! 'Galapagus at a rock. Galapagus: Uhh… Roy: BRENDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GALAPAGUS? Rage Tiger: 'LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROY LAWRENCE, RAGE TIGER WILL BEAT YOU IF HE HAS TO! AND WILL THEN FEED YOU TO LLAMAS! '''Roy: Brendan that doesn’t even make sense, now let’s just fight this Dragon and get home… into an Arburian Pelarota. Rage Tiger: '''LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING DRAGON, 'up Roy as a ball. 'RAGE TIGER WILL TRAP YOU IN THAT FOREVER KNIGHT CAGE ONCE AGAIN AND THEN FILL THE CAGE WITH CHAINSAWS! 'throws Roy at the Dragon, in which the latter roars, but with a strange pattern. Rage Tiger: 'OH, YOUR ROARING NOW HUH? LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ROARING DRAGON, YOU CAN ROAR ALL YOU WANT! RAGE TIGER CAN DO A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER! 'at the Dragon. Dragon, tired of this, flies away, Rage Tiger turns back into Brendan. Galapagus: back on his feet. Oww… Brendan why did you do that? Brendan: Do what? Galapagus: Threw me at a rock? Brendan: I have no idea… Roy: the Alien lifeform Database. You were an Appoplexian, an angry cat-like being that thinks everything can be solved by hitting it. Brendan: Oh right… Galapagus: But that Dragon, it sounded like it was trying to tell us something… Roy: It was… Brendan: Next time we confront it, we will translate what it’s saying… Roy: Got it! END SCENE an abandoned warehouse, The Dragon is seen making a spaceship. Brendan: Here’s the universal translator! Roy: Here! We’re gonna translate what you’re saying! Galapagus: on the translator. The Dragon: ROOOOOO- OOONE! Roy: What? The Dragon: I said, leave me alone! I’m trying to get home… Forever Knights come in. Forever Knight #1: The beast! Forever Knight #2: Let’s kill it! Brendan: Wait! Galapagus: Aha! This might be the moment Brendan will have something witty to say! Brendan: Scan mode on! Modelatrix flashes Green and Red, then “DRAGON ADDED TO PLAYLIST 2.” Brendan: Okay carry on. Roy: Brendan you’re not going to save him? Brendan: I’m kidding! Galapagus: And I’m not laughing… Brendan: Hold on! I’m going to kill it for you! Just leave us alone! Forever Knight #3: Works for me! [The trio of knights leave. Galapagus: Brendan? Brendan: I’m kidding! Roy: Wow, those knights are so gullible. Brendan: So anyway, who are you? The Dragon: I am a map maker, I was making a map for earth, Dragon is shown making a map out of Earth on his ship. but then I crashed, Dragon’s ship is shown falling out of the sky. when I was making a ship, these knights kidnapped me for 1000 years. shown kidnapping The Dragon. But then I escaped, is shown flying away. Brendan: Right… Roy: Cool story! The Dragon: There’s nothing cool about it! Being stuck for a thousand Years. I’ve probably lost my wife, and my children probably are flying by now… Brendan: Don’t worry! I’ll call the plumbers! The Dragon: The what? Brendan: The Plumbers! They’ll help you! a plumber. The Plumber: Hello? Brendan: We found a Dragon and he needs to go home. The Plumber: Why can’t he build his own spaceship? Brendan: Uhh… The Plumber: Oh fine… I’m coming… spaceship appears. The Dragon walks in. The Dragon: Thank you for your help! Brendan: You’re welcome! ship flies off. The Dragon: Thank you for your help! Plumber takes off his hat, it turns out he’s not a plumber, but The Mysterious Caped Man! Mysterious Caped Man: You’re welcome! Mysterious Caped Man gets out a knife. The Dragon gasps in horror before the screen switches to Brendan in a fancy restaurant. Brendan: I sure hope that Dragon is fine! Galapagus: Yeah! Brendan: Besides, I got a new alien! the Modelatrix, turns into The Dragon, who is obviously too big for the restaurant, he accidently knocks over some tables and chairs, he slowly becomes cramped in the restaurant. Dragonflight: Oww… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *The Dragon *Forever Knights *Mysterious Caped Man Aliens Used *Rage Tiger (first appearance) *Dragonflight (first appearance) Category:Explorertotodile Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Episodes